The Life of Severus Snape's Daughter
by hiro.At.SCHOOL
Summary: severus snape has a daughter named samantha haha me and a friend thought of it futher details inside well its her first year and things dont go as the are planned. please Read/Review
1. prolouge

**The Life of Severus snape's daughter, Samantha.**

Severus snape looked at the 2-week-old girl with black hair and black eyes. "She's beautiful," he thought aloud. The baby girl started to scream at the loudest her little lungs could allow, "Except when she does this," he mumbled again picking the baby up and carrying her around the room until she stopped crying. He laid her now sleeping form down and actually smiled.

The now 6 month old girl named Samantha Stephanie Snape had a full head of silky black hair, black eyes that still didn't change but lightened a little, who also a knack for bothering her father a lot. "Will you ever stop crying?" Severus says to the baby lying in the crib by the table. Severus finished writing his letter asking his old friend who has a 3 month old for help.

Samantha, who was now a year old, was pulling the little jet-black hair of the boy in front of her.

"They get along." snape mumbled. "You're only upset that he looks like James." lily Evans, well now potter, said to him. "Does potter know you're here?" Severus asked watching the boy named harry, who was 9 months old, try to move away from the approaching hands. "No, and his name is James." lily said picking harry up and watching how Samantha started to cry, "Sorry" lily mumbled as Severus picked up the crying girl who seem to come down as she started to pull her fathers hair. "I don't get this fixation with pulling hair." Severus mumbled kind of annoyed at how many times this has happened. "Severus babies go through a lot of fazes." lily said for like the hundredth time. "So why doesn't potter know you're here?" Severus asked, as he wanted to know why she would lie to her husband. "Because he wouldn't let me come here even if you were dying," lily says matter of factly. "That's nice" snape mumbled trying to pry her fingers out of his hair. Lily started laughing at him. "This isn't really fun," he mumbled as he almost hit the table. "Sorry, but it would have Sirius and James doubling over." lily said hold Harry's' sleeping form close. "And I need to know that?" he replied. "not really just letting you know it could be worst," she said laughing a small 'mm' was all she got.

"Thanks for the help," Severus says to lily after she helped pry the little girl's fingers from his hair "and be safe lily." Severus says to her as she leaves. "I will see you soon," she says waving, disappearing with harry in her arms.

Severus feels something crawling up his bed "daddy" he hears along with a nudge into the ribs by a small hand. "Yea angel" Severus responds to the little 6 year old. "I had a bad dream can I sleep here?" Samantha asks slightly crying. "Sure honey." Severus says picking her up and putting her under the covers. She scooted closer to him "night daddy" she said yawning. "Night angel" he said covering her body more with the cover and fell asleep with a hand across his chest and his daughters sniffling felling the large dark room.

Severus looked at the 8 year old who was running around Draco malfoy, a boy 4 months young than her with blond hair and grey eyes. It was her 8th birthday and she and Draco were having fun annoying both lucius malfoy, Draco's father who looked the exact same as his son, and Severus snape, the lucky person that's Samantha's father. Severus having to deal with Albus Dumbledore's idea of a fun birthday for an 8 year old. "Exactly why did you let Dumbledore do this Severus?" lucius asked watching his wife, nacassia who had blond hair and pale blue eyes, play with their son, Draco and Severus daughter, Samantha. "Because one, he's my employer and two, I like my job." he replied coldly. "Yea" was all lucius said to that.

Severus looked at the girl sitting on the floor asking a million questions. Unfortunately, for Severus was that his daughter at the age of ten started asking questions about the dark mark on his left arm, or as she put it the cute green snake tattoo. "And why did you get it?" she asked again. "I can't remember angel." he replied. "What does it mean?" she asked another question. "It means that I was stupid at one point in my life and made a bunch of mistakes also," replied Severus not wanting to tell his daughter the actual meaning. "alright" she said looking bored for a moment than said "can I draw it?" that question make snape arch a eyebrow but he allow it because it kept her from bouncing of the walls for a moment.

**A/N: YES I know my name (haha) me and a friend of mine was trying to figure out a good name that goes with snape and had a 'S' for the first letter. Samantha's the only decent name we came up with. I'm going to use her name later on in the book for a friend that goes in to Hogwarts 2nd year. Yes I'm doing all 7 years they are already planned out so this should be fast. Also my other 2 stories aren't abandoned they aren't that planned out and I keep ending up not liking then. But they should be updated soon.**


	2. Ch 1 Hogwarts Express

**CHAPTER 1: Hogwarts express**

Samantha snape looked at the kids saying goodbye to their parents. She waited for Draco to say goodbye to his mom. Severus left her with them to go to the school because he had to be there and she will see him all year. She looked to the left and heard a red headed boy say the boy was 'harry potter' mom. Other red haired boys surrounded him and a girl, probably his family Samantha thought. Aunt Nacassia and uncle lucius came over to Samantha after saying goodbye to Draco. "Have a good trip and a good year Samantha." Aunt Nacassia said while lucius patting her head and messing up her hair then him and nacassia left. Samantha went to look for a compartment on the scarlet train alone, because his father set up Draco with two idiots.

She wandered the hall looking for a compartment but only found one with a boy who was sniffling about his toad. "Why don't we look for it?" she asked after she changed into her Hogwarts robes. Neville longbottom she realized was clumsy kind of. "Look out." she said as they opened the door to see the food cart right their, which Neville almost walked into. "Thanks" she just nodded. They walked to the front of the train. "Neville ask everyone on the right and look on the right side of the floor and I'll look on the left." Neville nodded that he understood. Halfway down a boy who was making fun of Neville told him that he saw one back a ways. Samantha and Neville went back to where Neville was told it could be.

She opened the compartment door. "Have either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she asked looking at a boy with red hair and a lot of freckles who said, "we already told him we haven't. She was not listening because she noticed he had his wand out. "Your doing magic lets see then" Samantha said excitingly.

The red haired boy exchanged looks with the other boy who had black hair and very bright green eyes. "All right" he cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
__ Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"_

He waved his wand at his rat, but nothing happened. Samantha wanted to laugh "are you sure that's a real spell? Well it isn't a very good one at least. I tried a few spells myself; they have all worked for me. I'm Samantha, by the way, who are you?" she said annoyingly fast.

"I'm Ron weasly," the red headed boy muttered.  
"Harry potter," the one with the black hair said.  
"Are you really?" said Samantha "wow I know all about you, well what I've read. You're in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."  
_Harry sounded shocked "am I?"  
"Yea I expect we'll be their soon so you better change" she said leaving with Neville behind her.

Neville and her both looked around a bunch more but could not find it. Samantha told Neville that she was going to the trolley and asked if he wanted anything but he just shock his head. She walked back down and she overheard a loud yelp and saw Draco and the two idiots Crabbe and Goyle.

Samantha was about to call Draco and the two morons back but the three of them entered a compartment, so she went into the compartment she met the two boys. "What has been going on in her?" she asked. Both boys ignored her "I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to the other boy harry. He moved the rat closer "I don't believe it scabbers gone back to sleep. Ron looked back at harry "you've met malfoy before?"

Harry explained to him about their meeting in diagon alley. Ron muttered darkly about Draco's family and not needing a excuse to be on the dark side. He turned to Samantha "can we help you?" he was annoyed about malfoy and his cronies and didn't notice her.

"Well you two better change into robes. We'll be their in about 20 minutes. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get their!" she said smartly. Ron glared "scabbers was fighting not us, do you mind leaving while we change?"

"Alright I only can in here because I saw Draco malfoy leave here and wanted to make sure nothing happened, Samantha said in an annoyed tone. And you've got something on your nose by the way, did you know"

She walked back to the cabin she was sharing with Neville talking about random stuff. The trained stopped and they got out. Neville and she went in the closes boat. Hagrid the grounds keeper made sure everyone was in a boat. When the boats carrying all the first years reached the underground harbor. They climbed out onto rocks and pebbles**. **"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking their boat as Neville was climbing out,

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rocks after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.  
"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. Samantha smiled reassuring Neville.


End file.
